Lucky Charm
by LOTRDesmond
Summary: Now Beth needs an adventure. Can the new guy on the block aka Island give it to her? Part 3 of the What if this had happened? series


Series: **What if this had Happened?**

Disclaimer: LOST et not mine…no matter how hard I wish that just isn't gonna come true anytime soon….how sad.

A/N: AND AGAIN! Ok part three…of course this had to happen…and now I am a happy girl…one more after this in which we all have one giant adventure TOGETHER! Not like that has been the whole thing or anything… (Now if only this episode would come true, yeah? Seeing as everything else I say does!)

Lucky Charm

Beth wasn't listening to Locke. The only thing she had actually picked up on in this conversation was when Hurley had told them that Jack, Kate, and Sawyer had been captured by the oh-so-friendly Others. _Poor Cassandra_ she thought. Cassandra and Sawyer had gotten to be very good friends, so much so that Kate had begun to get jealous, although it was nothing like that. Now Locke was blathering on about how he was going to save everyone and set their friends free. _Yeah right, last time you said that you came back mute. _But Locke coming back mute wasn't as weird as some people who had come back, and he was Beth's focus of attention as of right then.

When Desmond had gotten back to the Island the other day he had been drunk as a monkey, rambling about snow globes, and Fiji, and what not. But now he looked extremely worried. Or why wouldn't he be? He was throwing rocks in the ocean in nothing but one of Hurley's tee-shirts. She didn't notice for a second but everyone was running around doing something and there she was in everyone's way staring rather pointedly at Desmond. She went red and hurried off to do something, to bad she immediately plowed into Anna and Cassandra who had formed a bit of a blockade behind her.

"What?" she asked a bit rushed. The other two girls grinned

"Somebody likes the Scotsman." Anna said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not." Beth said turning redder.

"Then why were you staring at him the whole time Locke was giving his little speech?" Cassandra asked innocently.

"Well he is just a wee bit more interesting then Locke, but…¦I have to go." Beth said stuttering a bit trying to push by them, making up an excuse as Locke called for water.

"Why?" Anna asked

"Locke needs water."

"And the last time you wanted to help John Locke was…"Cassandra asked sarcastically

"I'm not helping Locke I'm helping Eko." Beth answered blandly

"Don't think so." Anna said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back

"Anna and I will get John's water and you can go in Sawyer's tent and grab Desmond some clothes, they are probably the same size." Cassandra said pushing her in the other direction. Beth grumbled as they ran off and she headed towards Sawyer's tent.

"Fine," Beth said talking to herself "no, it's not a problem. I'll go and get the dirty, disgusting, half naked guy some clothes." She lifted the flap to Sawyer's tent and walked in and dug through his stash before she found some clean clothes that looked like they might fit Desmond. She yanked out a rather flimsy shirt and a pair of pants and just for good measure she grabbed some underwear too. "Yeah, this will help." She said looking at the blue button up shirt. "He might as well walk around without a shirt on for the amount of time this is gonna last." She "folded" it up and walked out of the tent. She looked around for Desmond but he was still standing by the water with his arms folded. She walked down to him, careful to go _around_ him. She didn't want Anna and Cassandra teasing her later for no reason, she was in deep enough as it was. She cleared her throat a little to let him know she was there. Desmond turned his head sharply squinting because she was right in front of the setting sun.

"What?" he asked

"I've…I've got some clothes for you…that is…if you wanted them." _Lord I am such an idiot! That was such a stupid thing to say! I need __How to talk to men 101__. But hey, I haven't run away like usual yet. _Desmond smiled a bit,

"Yeah, I'll take 'em, thanks." He said. She handed him to him and he looked around "If you would just turn around for a second…"

"No, yeah, of course!" Beth said spinning in the sand so she faced the sun. _Well if that wasn't a string of opposites I don't know what was._ She thought, praying that she didn't have the look in her eye that she got when she was around guys made her look like a frightened rabbit.

"You're good." She heard Desmond say behind her and she turned around again. Desmond had the pants on, but he was still working on undoing her "folding" job, of course Hurley's shirt was discarded on the sand. She had to try very hard not to look at his chest. "Oh, I'm Desmond, by the way." He said ceasing his fiddling with the shirt for a moment to stick out his hand for her to shake, Beth grabbed it making double sure to keep her eyes on his face and not his beautiful arms.

"I'm Beth." She said thankful she hadn't stuttered that time.

"Well Beth thank you for some clothes," he said getting the shirt undone and undoing the buttons. "I was beginning to think I had run out of luck."

"Well you didn't sink your boat when you got here," She said pointing this out. "And you didn't die when the hatch imploded."

"Aye," Desmond said slipping on the shirt over his shoulders "I don't think that counts as luck though.'

"Well maybe not, but hey think about it, you're never stuck in traffic here." Desmond laughed

"Aye, you're right about that." He said doing up two buttons

_Please do some more, please do some more._ Beth thought, this wasn't going to work out well when there was still a potential for staring.

"Well Beth it's been nice chatting, I am feeling a bit better about this whole business now, thanks to you." Beth smiled

"Glad to help." She said

"Night." Desmond said walking back up the beach, Beth turned to leave and go back to her tent until. "Oi, Beth!" she turned around.

"Yeah Desmond?" she called

"You might want to stay out of the sun for a while sistah, looks like your getting a burn." He said patting his cheek. Beth realized what he meant as he walked away, she finally became aware of the heat in her face. Damn it.

She had been blushing like a mad man the whole time.

0000000000

Beth walked into the tent she was sharing with Cassandra since Anna had moved out to go live with Charlie, trying to un-redden her face. There was Anna and Cassandra sitting on the two "beds" that were more like palm fronds covered with an itchy airplane blanket.

"So gee wliickers Bethy how did that go?" Anna asked making her mock innocent face.

"Just lovely." Beth said sitting down in the sand trying to remain casual "Isn't Charlie lonely?"

"He can wait," she said "We want to hear about your little encounter."

"There's nothing to tell." Beth said

"Beth if you do not spill then I am kicking you out to the tent tonight." Cassandra said "Now start with the basics, what did he say?"

"He told me to stay out of the sun."

"God you were blushing that much?" Anna asked laughing at her and Cassandra snorted a little bit.

"Well its not like I could help it!" Beth said defensively "I mean, well for one he didn't have a shirt on…"

"Yeah we noticed." Cassandra said

"What, were you watching me?"

"Yeah, you were so tense it looked like you were gonna sprint at any second." Anna said

"Well I am sorry I don't have your innate skill with men…"

"Beth," Cassandra said bluntly "You have no skill with men, all the guys are either pissed at you or are scared of you."

"Haha, yeah, Jack's still pissed at you for dislocating Kate's arm last week, and you should see the deer in the headlights look that Paulo gets when you get within ten feet of him." Anna butted in

"Thanks for your supportive comments guys, I didn't mean to hurt Kate…"

"Yes you did." Cassandra said

"Awe…don't worry Betherdoodlez, I'm sure Desmond isn't terrified of you yet."

0000000000

Desmond loved Penny. Period, no questions asked. Penny and only Penny was whom his hear belonged to. Or that was what he thought.

_I can't do this. _He thought _I love Pen so why am I thinking about her? _Desmond couldn't get Beth out of his head as he paced up and down the beach unable to sleep. She had seemed sweet, and genuinely concerned for him. Sure she might be a little jumpy and sensitive to the sun but it was still cute. _Besides Penny didn't wait for me. She is married by now. She left me alone. What kind of love is that? Miss me for a year and go off with somebody else. I don't know why I still love her, she doesn't love me anymore. _Desmond smiled remembering Beth making jokes about traffic. _She's adorable _he thought_ I am gonna have to find her again tomorrow…_Then it hit him.

**There was a bright flash of light and rain was pouring down. There was a quick flash of the sky and the giant thunderhead that covered it. Then there was another flash of light followed by a scream. There was a flash of the man from the hatch, Charlie, lying on the ground burned black his hair smoking slightly. There was a woman rocking back and forth next to him. Charlie was dead. **

0000000000

The next day Beth saw Desmond building something near the kitchen. She walked over to him.

"Hey Des, want some help?" she asked

"Yeah sure." He said "Could you lash theses together for me?" he asked handing her the end of a big pole, a golf club, and some wire.

"Yeah ok." She began untangling the wire and asked "What are we making."

"Nothin' much." Desmond said "But it will come in handy." Beth nodded and began to tie off the golf club as Desmond picked up some more wire and walked over to her end of the pole. He bent down and began winding the wires around the pole. He was so close. Beth tried not to breathe faster. She finished with the club as he reached the end of the pole and tied the end of the wire to another piece of bamboo. "Right now, can you hold this thing foe me for a second?"

"Course." Beth said picking it up and putting the end with out the golf club on the sand. Desmond began to dig as fast as he could in the sand making a deep hole before long.

"Here," he said helping her put the tower in the newly dug hole. "Hold it up again will ya?" Beth nodded as Desmond filled in the hole so the contraption would stand up straight. Then he stuck the bamboo stick in the sand anchoring it. "Excellent," he said looking up and smiling "come on we should her out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where he pulled himself up on the counter. Beth sat down next to him.

"Des did we just build a lightening rod?" she asked. Just then thunder rolled over head and it started to rain very fast and then. ZAP! The lightening hit the tower Beth and Desmond had just built frying the golf club and sending sparks flying. Beth looked at Desmond and saw him looking at Charlie and Anna who where in the tent across the way next to the lightening rod, both looking absolutely shocked. Desmond grinned and turned fast and grabbed Beth's shoulders and kissed her hard. His lips meeting her shocked ones with passion.

"It worked!" he said breaking away. "You really are my lucky charm aren't you?" She smiled but said nothing. She just kissed him back harder, if possible, then he had her, taking his whole mouth. She heard Anna or Cassandra or someone else she didn't care about make a cat call. But she didn't care. All she wanted was Desmond, his mouth, and to be his good luck.


End file.
